Legend Of Who?
by BabyBlueTARDIS
Summary: The Doctor and Amy have traveled to another universe, second time for The Doctor, however. But what happens when Korra, the Avatar, finds she's very similar to The Doctor, and what will happen when she gives him the power of bending? Sequel to Babylon Who?. Makorra, and possible Amy/Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for disappearing for a bit. And I know, I haven't really finished the prequel, Babylon Who, but I'm writing ch. 7 of it.**

**Legend Of Who?**

Korra was simply practicing her everyday Airbending training when Aang decided to give her a vision. It was about the oddest thing- a man, wearing a bowtie with a blue police box. Mind you, she had no idea what the blue box was, but the man wasn't alone. He was with some red-haired girl.

"How strange, I really don't understand how this vision will help me with anything, Aang. But thanks for the entertainment, I guess..." Korra trailed off. Should she really be rude to her past self like that? And did it really matter anyway? Korra snapped back to reality when an AWFUL sound filled the air. It sounded like bones being smashed under a real heavy object. But Korra gasped when the same blue box in her vision appeared in front of her. The man stepped out, along with the redhead.

"Right! I have no idea where we are this time, Pond." The man said. Korra, out of instinct, bended water and held it in the air, ready to freeze the intruders if necessary. "Woah there! Never seen a human do that!" The man said, pulling out some rod thing and circling Korra, while it lit up and made an annoying sound.

"Who are you?" Korra said, more of a demand than a question. The man looked at her.

"I'm The Doctor, and that is Amy." The Doctor said, offering a hand.

"How might you be controlling the water?" He asked when Korra shook his hand.

"I'm a bender, or really, I'm the Avatar. While other benders all across the world can only control one element, I can control all four. Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. And when I perish, a new me is born, only in a different place and different changes to my structure." Korra explained.

"Oh, Amy...I think I know what happened, I've crossed the TARDIS into another universe. I did it once before in a past version of me, and when I traveled with a different person. I had to fight Daleks and a race In that universe called the Shadows." The Doctor said to Amy.

"Hold on, past version? Do you get reincarnated like I do?" Korra asked him.

"I am a Time Lord. I regenerate when I am dying, so I can still live. But I change, my whole appearance and personality." The Doctor said.

"Odd, you're exactly like me." Korra placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes, well, that's why I scanned you, it appears you might be a fraction part Time Lord, only an evolved kind..." The Doctor mumbled.

"I'm not human?" Korra asked him. She was very confused now, part of it was why she was understanding some of this without questions.

"Not entirely human, no. Mostly human." The Doctor said.

Korra got an idea. "If I have time lord DNA...I want to try something." She walked over to The Doctor.

"Kneel." She commanded.

The Doctor did so. Korra knew that she was able to give a bender's bending back from Amon's bloodbending removal technique, so maybe she could give bending to non benders. It was just a thought. Korra put one hand on his shoulder an her thumb pressed against his forehead. Her eyes started to glow as she tried giving bending to The Doctor. In the end, she was wiped of most of her energy, but she succeeded.

"I gave you the power to bend. Lets see what element, so try to bend something." Korra instructed. She turned pale as The Doctor bended water...then Fire...then air.

"I should've seen this coming..." Korra mumbled. Amy looked a bit stunned.

"He's...another Avatar like you?" She asked.

"It's not possible, there's only one Avatar at a time...this shouldn't work..." Korra mumbled.

"Hey Korra! Do you mind me staying here for a bit? Your boyfriend is being a jerk brother to me." A voice called.

Korra groaned. "Maybe Mako wouldn't be a jerk if you'd do what he asks, Bolin." Korra shot.

Bolin scowled. "Can't you talk to him? Please?" He pleaded.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Sorry, this is my friend, Bolin." She told The Doctor and Amy.

"Bolin, this is The Doctor and Amy." She said to Bolin.

Bolin decided to ignore the greeting to Korra's annoyance, and focus on the weirdest thing there. "What's a police box?" He asked.

Korra huffed. "Hell-o! Bolin, stop being rude and just say hi." Bolin rolled his eyes.

"You weren't much of a hello person back then either." He mumbled. Korra fumed and Bolin turned to Amy and The Doctor with wide grins.

"Hello there! I'm Bolin!" He said.

Korra grabbed Bolin by the ear. "Hey, watch it!" He whined.

"Listen you, stop being so annoying. Go and make Pema cook for you or something." She hissed.

"Fine." Bolin huffed and sauntered off.

"Boys these days...I swear..." Korra muttered.

Amy found the whole incident amusing, and Korra looked up to find her softly snickering. "What, don't you have some idiot you have to deal with sometimes?" Korra asked her, annoyed.

"Yeah, I do. He's just not with us." Amy said.

"I'm not going to even mention how creepy it is to go around with some dude without your true boyfriend..." Korra sighed.

"Korra!" An angry voice snapped. Korra gulped. "Oh dear god, please not now..." She pleaded.

"You set off your friend on my wife again?!" The voice hissed. Korra shrank back a bit.

"Sorry Tenzin, I was trying to talk to my fellow Avatar and his companion..." Korra said, pulling the 'fellow-Avatar' card.

"Fellow Avatar? How stupid do you think I am, Korra?" Tenzin snapped.

"Please show him..." Korra squeaked to The Doctor.

The Doctor nodded, seeing Korra was in no shape to take on her superior. He bended the elements he could, though failing to bend Earth. Tenzin turned pale like Korra had.

"No...but that can't be!" Tenzin stuttered. Korra shook her head.

"It's true, Tenzin. I gave him bending, and he could bend everything." She said.

"Korra, how long did it take?" Tenzin asked suddenly.

"It took her five minutes." Amy said for Korra.

Tenzin turned to Korra. "You need to go and get some rest, Korra. That is way too long to only use the average amount of energy needed to give someone's bending back after Amon took it." Tenzin said.

Korra, knowing that it wasn't a secret anymore, staggered and fell out of exhaustion. Though someone caught her before she hit the ground.

"Oh Korra...what happened this time, Tenzin?" A tall, black haired boy asked.

"Mako, go and get Korra to her room. She's used up all her energy bringing this man bending abilities." Tenzin ordered.

"Yes sir..." Mako muttered, gathered up Korra in his arms and carried her off to the woman's dorms. As Mako did so, Tenzin turned back to The Doctor and Amy.

"I don't know how she made you a second Avatar, but it can't be good. Dangers are coming, I can sense it."

Tenzin walked away. The Doctor turned to Amy. "Think we should go and catch up with Mako and Korra?" He asked.

"Yeah." Amy said, and they both ran off in the direction Mako and Korra went.

**Totally not a one-shot, btw. Making more Chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: hello followers of this very story~ question for yall at the bottom~**

Legend Of Who?

Ch. 2

Amy and The Doctor wandered on the Air Temple island. Mako had told them not to bother Korra while she was resting. Amy thought it was cute how protective her boyfriend was of her. It made her think of Rory. Her smile faded as this happened.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked. Amy nodded slowly. "I think. It's still hard to comprehend all this, traveling through universes.. You know. That stuff." Amy mumbled the lie. The Doctor nodded without another wood. The two then heard a loud roar in the distance.

"What was that?" Amy wondered out loud. "That would be the Sky Bisons." Jinora said from behind her. They both turned. They recently met Jinora about half an hour ago. Amy nodded. "What's a sky bison?" She asked afterward. Jinora huffed a bit. "I guess you are from some other universe, not knowing what a Sky Bison is..." She mumbled then have an answer.

"Sky Bisons are animals that lived along with the Air Nomads long ago, before they were wiped out by the Fire Nation. My grandfather, Aang, also the last Avatar before Korra, went to one of the Air Temples long ago and found that all the Sky Bisons were gone with the Air Nomads. He only had his Bison, Appa." Jinora said.

"How are there three bisons now then?" Amy questioned. Jinora froze. "I actually don't know how that happened. It's not in any books." She said sadly. "Okay then, and- Where did The Doctor go?" Amy groaned. Jinora shrugged. Amy sighed. "I'll find him..." And she dashed off.

The Doctor was busy scanning about everything when Amy found him. "Oi, next time tell me where you're going!" She shouted. The Doctor looked up. "Something is wrong, Amy. I can feel it." He mumbled. Amy looked around. "Who's Korra talking to over there?" She asked.

Korra was talking to an all to familiar blonde haired teen. The Doctor gaped. Looking more closely, this teen wasn't normal. Korra turned to The Doctor with glowing white eyes. "The spirits of your past companions are still with you, and they haunt you..." She concluded. The Doctor looked at the spirit behind Korra, and concluded it was the spirit of Rose he kept in the back of his mind.

"R-rose...?" He asked, unsure. "Danger is coming.." The spirit whispered back. She was joined by two other spirits The Doctor recognized as Martha and Donna. "Terrible war between two siblings.." The Martha spirit said next. "Go back to the beginning where it all started.." The Donna spirit finished. Then the three vanished.

Korra blinked. "Ummm? Never seen spirits besides the Avatar spirits still human...somewhat. Most are creatures of anger, pain, or sadness. Sometimes a combo of those three." She said. The Doctor didn't answer, he just stood there stunned.

"Doctor...? What happened to those companions...?" Amy asked. The Doctor looked at her. "Rose...she is trapped in a different universe. Martha left on her own accord, and Donna... She doesn't remember me." He said quietly.

Korra gaped. "You must have a lot of sorrow then." She whispered softly. The Doctor nodded. Amy just stared at the two. "I'm gonna go to the cliffs to think..okay?" Any said, then rushed off without waiting for an answer.

The Doctor clapped his hands together. "So Korra, any way you could teach me some bending moves? I don't want to do something bad like burn down a building." He asked. Korra grinned. "I usually hate training, but this time I'm the teacher."

Korra led him to the training area of the island. "This is where you train Airbending. I took a while to actually bend the element, but you already know how. The element you seem to struggle with is Earth, seeming you couldn't bend it to show Tenzin." Korra concluded.

The Doctor nodded. "Right.. So, what do I do for that one?" He pointed to a circle of gates. "Oh, I hated that one at the start. The goal is to weave through the gates without touching them- they are also spinning." Korra airbended a gust of air and the gates spun in a whirlwind.

"As Tenzin taught me, you have to be like the leaf and flow with the movement of the gates." Korra said to The Doctor. He nodded. He stepped up to the front and dashed in. Korra held back her laughter as he got knocked around like she had on her first tries. "This'll take awhile..." She snickered softly.

**Okay heres the question. DragonVale. You guys have it? BE JEALOUS CUZ I HAVE 3 Kairos. XD Internal game error, lol. But if you think I lies, my Game Center user is Free The Giant God. Friend me and visit MAI park!**

**~Ferny-San**


End file.
